


Cheating is a bit bad don't you think

by stephvym



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Murder, Song fic, why does fundy have so many sad tags lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephvym/pseuds/stephvym
Summary: Fundy finds out about Dream.He doesn't let it slide.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Cheating is a bit bad don't you think

**Author's Note:**

> WOOO NO FLUFF HERE

Fundy was in his apartment. He was currently stabbing a pillow with Dream's face taped on it.

The room was a mess. 

Eating a piece of bubble gum, he stabbed the pillow harder.

_Cheating and getting caught Dream? saying you want to die?_

He stabbed the pillow harder, the cotton flowing out.

 _I want to die 1000% than you, fucker_ Fundy thought. 

He remembered all of his excuses.

 _A liar, a bunch of excuses filled with lies_ Fundy thought, twisting the pillow with his knife.

He remembered all the kisses and "I love you" from him.

 _Shit, months of fake fucking love_ Fundy thought.

His room was splattered with red.

 _Must've felt great after what you did_ Fundy thought.

_Flirting with George every single day_

He remembered when he caught them making out in his bed, hearing the moans from George and fucking sex talk from Dream.

Fundy didn't let go so easily.

Oh no, he didn't.

 _It's meaningless to start over prince charming_ Fundy thought, looking at his hands filled with red.

 _Feel suffer, pain and guilt._ Fundy thought.

Fundy stabbed the paper of Dream on it, smiling at how it tore so easily.

_I would've changed if you told me your complaints_

_I don't know why we were dating if you cared for appearance so much_ Fundy thought.

He remembered the moment they finished fucking, he grabbed a knife.

 _Are you dumb?  
_ _If you cared about appearance so much, why did you tell me "Inner Beauty is important" to me??_

Remembering the time they kissed again when they finished.

Who knew it would be the last?

_There is nothing to fix you, you will never change unless you die._

_In my hands of course_

Fundy stabbed the pillow some more, not satisfied.

_Good for you to stock up for your ideal lover'_

_Maybe loving someone wholeheartedly is better than cheating on me_ Fundy thought.

(Fundy was walking home, tired from work, clearly excited to run into Dream's arms and kiss him)

(But when he walked in, it was dark.)

("Dream?" he yelled out. No answer)

_First of all, what is exactly a 'perfect relationship'?_

_What is 'fed up' and 'jealous'?_

("Babe" Dream loved hearing that)

(But it didn't come from Fundy)

(Walking closer to the room, his eyes widened)

 _Ah fuck, I've already gone mad when I notice what has been going on_ Fundy thought, stomping Dream's photo of him and Dream on a beach.

_Turned into an alcoholic after what you done_

(He peeked through the door, silently gasping at what he saw)

(Dream was on top of George, his "best friend")

(They were clearly fucking.)

_Whatever, feeling great drinking, overdose_

_How about you give up your life for your redemption?_

(Fundy felt betrayed, hurt, upset, but mostly pissed off)

(He felt his whole body move, grabbing the closest thing to him)

"Apologize to me" Fundy said in a cute tone.

"Peel off your skin"  
"Take off your balls and dick," He said in a cuter tone.

(As he felt his breath growing heavier, his eyes dilated and his fox ear was pointed up)

_Eat your small brian and your liver is delicious!_

(They finished, and Fundy took that chance to lunge)

_I love you so much it never changed_

_But now, I can't really stop my anger_

(He heard their screams, and pleads)

(He saw Dream holding George's hand, which made him get more pissed off)

(Baring his teeth as a wild fox would, he held the knife tightly and stabbed George's guts out)

_Sorry to be extremely emotional_

(He gently grabbed Dream's chin, as Dream looked at him terrified)

(He smiled)

_From now on, I'll show you what 'real love' is_

Laughing loudly and maniacally, he looked at Dream, who was still alive, and looking at him with horror and fear.

"Cheating and getting fucking caught, saying you wanna die?"

Fundy grabbed Dream's hands, he absolutely loved the warmth of Dream's hands.

"I want to die MORE THAN YOU DREAM," Fundy said.

Dream regretted everything.

Ever since he kissed George when Fundy was out doing work.

"Your excuses are just lies"

"Was I just a toy to you Dream?"

"Just fake love all this time?"

George's body was lying on the floor, dead and naked.

The red in his room was dripping on the floor, it was everywhere.

"Must've felt great after what you did right Dream?!" Fundy said, smiling so kindly Dream thought he was just in a dream and he would wake up to Fundy's fluffy tail in his face.

"Flirting with George all the time," Fundy said, putting the sharp and cold blade on Dream's neck.

"It's too late to start over babe" Fundy said in a gentle tone. 

Dream hoped it was a dream.

Fundy lifted up the knife.

"Feel pain, suffer, and guilt" Fundy whispered.

"I'll see you at your funeral."

"With just me only."

**Author's Note:**

> Who knew genshin impact took so long to download bro.  
> It is still downloading :[  
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
